Prey
by AlmightyIshizu
Summary: [Shonen-ai] Daisuke is being being hunted by Satoshi for two reasons, we know for Dark but what's the other one? [Complete]
1. Reminisque

* * *

Prey 

**Warning:**

**future yaoi**

**boy x boy**

leave now if no likey...

****

Summary: Daisuke is being hunted by Satoshi in an effort to stop Dark, but now he's being hunted in a different way. But by who? and why?

**read to find out...review too!**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own DNAngel or anything pertains to it...except this fic.

My notes

[Daisuke to Dark]

{Dark to Daisuke}

'monologue'

"dialogue"

****

**Prey**

**Chapter 1: Reminisque**

Daisuke P.O.V

'I can't believe I did this!' I mentally slapped myself.

'Why? Why didn't I just say I couldn't make it?!' I couldn't understand it, until the events that led up

to it suddenly popped into my head.

**FLASHBACK**

"Daisuke, " Risa called me, "We're going to the park today, and both Riku and myself

would love it if you could join us!" Sure I hesitated, but popped up going against common sense.

My brain said no and my heart screamed yes. My body betrayed my pondering as my head began

to nod uncontrollably. A little too much didn't even explain it, I felt like and looked like an idiot my head was

like a bobble head on (crack hahaha) a road of consectutive road bumps . The girls clearly noticed from their

reactions, a slight smirk from Risa and a raised eyebrow from Riku. Feeling extremely stupid at the moment I

excused myself and hurried away.

**After school at Daisuke's locker**

"Yo, Daisuke!" Takeshi called. I looked up to see his beaming face while he held Masahiro in a

headlock. His face was a little purple and he looked more than a little mad...

"Ummm..Takeshi- " I started to say. But as you know I was rudely interrupted by an overly excited

Takeshi.

"Hey you wanna come with me to get the scoop on what my dad saying about Dark tonight?"

Once again stupid betraying body!!!

"S-Sorry.." I muttered, "I'm supposed to meet Riku and Risa tonight...today...now!!!!" I quickly said

goodbye and ran out the school.

**At the Park**

Riku and Risa fought the whole time!!!!!! Yak yak yak was all I heard except when my ears stopped

ringing they sounded like the grownups on Charlie Brown. Risa looked up at me.

"Wha wha wah wah wan wah?" I just stared at her.

'This can't be happening!' I wanted to snicker so bad, but didn't even utter a giggle. Riku got

this smug look on her face and Risa looked hurt.

"Wah, wah wah wah wan wha!!!" Riku began to laugh while Risa was glaring daggers at me.

"WAH!!!!" I was still staring blankly at Risa.

' Maybe if I pretend to be out of it they won't be mad that I was well awake and just tuning them out.'

But my mind did really slip and I found myself worrying about other things in an effort to keep

myself from changing.

'...I wonder what's for dinner...'

'...I gotta study for that test tomorrow...'

'...What am I, uh-Dark, supposed to steal tonight?...'

A sudden pain on my cheek made all my thoughts disappear. I stared at the sight before me.

Riku looking unsure, but had a faltering smirk on her face while Risa looked so angry.

"Well?!" she cried out.

"umm...Well what? " Stupidest question I could have asked. Risa slapped me again.

"Who do you like more? Explain to Riku that it's me!!" Riku looked her twin like she was crazy.

"You had your chance, lil' sis, too bad you blew it!" I couldn't believe this was happening they were

fighting over me!

'...why me?...'

' ...Wait!! What am I saying? This is good, right? ' I stood awkwardly for a moment than stuttered out.

"I...uh...umm...l-like b-b-oth of you...but I c-can't pick one-" Riku smirked at me.

"Just stop, she gets the point, it's like they say 'take it or leave it' she left you when she denied you,

remember?"

"I'll-uh...stop now."

"Yes, do!!" Risa snapped. She turned around and dropped something in her hand, she tripped over

a can... (Don't litter people!!!!) ...dropping the small item she had in her hand. It hit the ground with a soft tap

on the leaves. As soon as she bent to pick it up a huge wind blew and her skirt flew up.

My cheeks turned a very, very, very rosy pink hue and I felt myself changing. I ran before they

even knew what hit them, jumping into the nearest tree. The girls were still visible and close enough that I

could hear them, yet they couldn't see me. Risa looked at Riku.

"Where did Daisuke go?" Riku looked around.

"I don't know, he's always running!" Risa rolled her eyes.

"humph!! What a loser!! Why are we even fighting over boys, we are sisters!" A small smirk

curled up on Riku's face.

"We need to stick together not fighting over stupid stuff like boys like him!"

Riku couldn't take it anymore.

"Know what Risa, you wouldn't be talking like that if Daisuke had said 'Risa I love you, you know that

Riku means nothing to me!' " Risa rolled her eyes once more.

The two girls started to leave and bickered the whole way until I couldn't see them anymore.

{That was harsh...}

[Yeah, it sure was!]

{So...}

[So...]

{Don't tell me}

[Umm...how do we change back now?]

{Are you dense? Follow them! Somebody didn't bring the picture...}

[I can't!!]

{Well...if you want to be you again you will, unless...}

[Unless what?!]

{You want to take up my offer again-}

[NO!! Shutup!!!!!!]

{Fine, you're on your own...}

[Dark...]

{ humming }

[DARK!!!!!!!!]

{Better start running....}

I growled then managed to jump out the tree. I couldn't help but think of the twins and all the

trouble they had me in that day. I sudden;y found myself thinking of Riku that time she was in that bathing

suit. I feltmyself changing, yes!!! I knew it would work. I started to move and barely took one step before

feeling a sharp pain as I heard a clunk. Someone had hit me was the last conscious thought I had before

crumpling to the ground unconscious.

End of chapter

OK all, review and tell me what you think ok!!!!!! Any suggestions that are reasonable will be included

SNEEK PEEK FOR NEXT CHAPTER

'ugh I feel horrible..' I touched my head and flinched at the tenderness of it.

"where am I?" It was so dark out...I pushed the big light button on my digital watch, it read: 12: 56 am.

'Great! Just great!! It's way past bedtime and I don't even know where I am!'


	2. Prelude to

Prey 

**Warning:**

**future yaoi**

**boy x boy**

leave now if no likey...

_Sorry I took so long to update for whoever reads it...or was reading it...I know something always comes up but school just started and soccer and everything was all being thrown at me at once!!!!!!!! Overwhelming!!!! but I'm back...And thank you so much my 2 reviewers it was so greatly appreciated to know someone cares!!!!!!!The format always comes out so wrong when i put it on the site on word it looks perfect so i apologize ahead of time._ The indents dont show... 

****

Summary: Daisuke is being hunted by Satoshi in an effort to stop Dark, but now he's being hunted in a different way. But by who? and why?

**read to find out...review too!**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own DNAngel or anything pertains to it...except this fic.

My notes

'monologue'

"dialogue"

****

**Chapter 2: Strange Occurrences**

**Daisuke P.O.V **

**End of Flashback**

'ugh I feel horrible..' I touched my head and flinched at the tenderness of it.

"where am I?" It was so dark out...I pushed the big light button on my digital watch, it read: 12: 56 am.

'Great! Just great!! It's way past bedtime and I don't even know where I am!'

After sitting around clearing my mind for a few seconds, I suddenly noticed a

horrible odor. As I lifted my hand to my head I instantly felt a sticky substance on my fingers.

"Yuck, that was disgusting!!!" Looking around or attempting to because I couldn't really see

too much.

From the distant, dim streetlight, I had just noticed, I was able to see the ground.

I climbed out of whatever big structure I was stuck in. '

'Probably a dumpster...'

I climbed out of, the "dumpster", and sure enough once I was able to see it from a side perspective

I had noticed that it was. I began to walk in whatever direction seemed right. It was well after one when I had

started to notice, due to a certain scuffling of shoes and the shadow cast on my back, that someone was

following me.

While the idea was somewhat flattering in an odd... demented sort of way it was also frightening.

That emotion was the reason I did not turn around to face my "stalker" .

I picked up my pace a little, but their slow lazy walk didn't sound the least bit distant.

it actually sounded closer! In my panic I began to run. My "stalker" didn't follow.

**End of chapter 2**

_I wonder why they didn't follow??? Sorry it was so short the next will be longer I promise!!!!!!!_

OK all, review and tell me what you think ok!!!!!! Any suggestions that are reasonable will be included

SNEEK PEEK FOR NEXT CHAPTER

I didn't have far to run to escape my "stalker". It was now obvious why they didn't follow me. The only

thing I could do was stand there and look stupid as their towering shadow grew bigger and bigger.


	3. Strange Occurences

Prey

**Warning:**

**future yaoi**

**boy x boy**

leave now if no likey...

****

Summary: Daisuke is being hunted by Satoshi in an effort to stop Dark, but now he's being hunted in a different way. But by who? and why?

**read to find out...review too!**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or anything pertains to it...except this fic. Also the**

**indents and everything else I put in isn't working and its driving me crazy and i keep**

**clicking indent and it won't work so I gave up if anyone knows how to help it'd be**

**appreciated...anyways..enjoy the fic!!!!!!**

_My notes_

/Daisuke to Dark/

::Dark to Daisuke::

'monologue'

"dialogue"

****

****

****

**Chapter 3: Strange Occurrences**

**Daisuke P.O.V**

**Who knows where**

I didn't have far to run to escape my "stalker". It was now obvious why

they didn't follow me. The only thing I could do was stand there and look stupid

as their towering shadow grew bigger and bigger. And their slow, dragging

footsteps grew closer and closer. I panicked and whirled around attempting to

look brave and scare them away. Too bad I had to look **up** at the "stalker".

I was back in my body and Dark was sleeping peacefully.

"Niwa-chan" The voice sounded oddly familiar.

'Hey!!!!!! They better watch that!!!'

'...but it sounds like Satoshi???? Nah it couldn't be it?'

' He does always pop up at the weirdest times...'

"Niwa-kun??? they called me for the second time.

"Sato- umm... Hiwatari-kun??"

"Yes..."

"Step into the light." The figure steps out and sure enough it's him.

'Perfect!!! He can help me find my way home!!!'

"Hiwatari-kun? I'm lost can you help me find my way home?"

"...maybe...Or I'll just take advantage of the situation and get you now..."

'Great!!!!!!! I take back everything I just said!!!!'

"Please..."

'I give him my best sad face, maybe that will help persuade him a little...He doesn't

even look phased.'

"It's late and I'm tired...you can stay at my place tonight..."

"...ummm..."

Say yes!!!! Then we can find out what he has in store for us and if

things get a little dangerous I'll get us out of there ok??

/ I don't know... /

::Well I'm telling you don't need to think about anything, don't doubt me Daisuke!::

/ Fine, but if anything happens- /

::I'll get us out of there!::

"Niwa???" I looked him in the eyes, he seemed as calm as he ever did,

so it was hard to tell if he was up to something.

"ok..." He looked a little shocked, but quickly brushed his emotions away.

****

****

****

****

**At Satoshi's place**

It wasn't too far from where we were. I couldn't help but start to think

he was involved. Little late for that considering I was on his front steps. He opened

the door and gently pushed me in. He turned on a dim light and sat down in a chair, I

sat on the couch. He leaned back and I sat stiff, we were both a little awkward for

the moment until he spoke.

"Daisuke..." I was a little freaked out, and the location didn't help. He stood up.

"Yes," I managed to squeak out as he sat next to me.

"Is it you I'm hunting or him?" He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

I didn't really think about that one before answering.

"Him..."

"Are you so sure about that?" He practically cooed in my ear, before

turning me to face him. My face was about 5 times brighter than the sickly pale

color I was when I had entered the place. I was so caught up in panicking, thinking,

and arguing with myself I didn't notice how close his face was growing before it was

too late and he covered my lips with his own. Just as I started to respond he pulled away.

"Looks like I've captured both you and Dark in one move."

"Huh?"

"He can't leave if you can't..."

In a blur, I felt something cold around my wrist and heard the click of handcuffs.

The next thing I knew, he was pushing me into a dark room.

"Better get comfy, "he said, "Because you're going to be here a long time."

Then he closed the door with an evil smirk.

****

****

**End of Chapter 3?**

...Should I be so mean????....nah!!!!!!

****

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Daisuke screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. Satoshi sat across

from him and barely even looked up at the smaller boy.

"Having fun?" he asked coolly.

"Oh yes, lots." Daisuke replied, sarcasm dripping from his normally sweet voice.

"Good because you'll be here for a while."

"WHAT!?" Daisuke cried

"In your condition you won't be going anywhere tonight. Plus, it's raining..."

Daisuke looked up and sure enough it was raining.

He felt semi-safe for the moment, but he couldn't shake the feeling in his

gut that Satoshi's words had a deeper meaning.

****

****

**Real End of Chapter 3**

**Sneak Peek**

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

I sat emotionless, or so Niwa thought, watching him on the sofa.

He seems terrified, am I really that threatening. Stupid question, but the real one

is how much will he trust me by tomorrow. Can an acquaintance become a stranger in

only a few hours? We'll soon find out...


	4. Friends or Acquaintences

Prey

TAII

Hey!!!!!!!!!! Good news everyone! I'm on the ball I wrote about two fics and have the outline for Prey finished, had a little flowing day and had to write down ideas for everything. I now know where this fic is headed it's just more of how long will it take me to get it all typed up? But besides that here's the next chapter of Prey!!! MUST FINISH STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Warning:**

**future yaoi**

**boy x boy**

leave now if no likey...

Summary: Daisuke is being hunted by Satoshi in an effort to stop Dark, but now he's being hunted in a different way. But by who? and why?

**read to find out...review too!**

_Daisuke to Dark_

::Dark to Daisuke::

>>Satoshi to Krad>>

(((Krad to Satoshi)))

'monologue'

"dialogue"

**Chapter 4**

**strangers or acquaintences?**

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

"I'll go get you some covers. " I said to him. He sat stiff, like a board...like he was afraid of me. Instead of pressuring him, I leave. When I reached the dark back hallway, I realized just how spooky my place can be. Especially to a boy like him, a boy so innocent.

**Daisuke POV**

As soon as he left, my blood began to flow. The rain as hard as it was gave me an eerie sense of comfort. The fact that it was constant, still here, and it meant I was still alive if I could hear it.

'Maybe I should run?'

'Or hide at least...'

Whichever decision I was choose, didn't matter anymore. As soon as I looked up, he was standing in the doorway with a big comforter and a pillow.

'Too late now...'

He walked over next to me and placed the blanket and pillow there. All I could do was sit there and try to act comfortable, but I could tell by the wary looks he was giving me that I was failing terribly. He walked over to the big recliner across from me and sat down.

**Satoshi POV**

I sat emotionless, or so Niwa probably thought, watching him on the sofa. He seems terrified, am I really that threatening? Stupid question...A sudden movement catches my eye, it's him. He turns to arrange the covers and the pillow so he can lay down. He's so naive, that constant smile on his face. it's like he's oblivious to all the problems around him, all the dangers he can run into. The constant threat of running into...me. if I can't control it I could actually put his life into danger. Especially right now, with him looking so vulnerable on the couch right now. And cute...

'That's it! He's gotta go!'

Daisuke turned over in his sleep and started to cough violently.

'I should go get him some water.' I leave the room knowing thaht he'll be fine as long as he doesn't choke on his tongue. Because his main threat is me...

When I returned he was still sleep, but he was now silent. The curtains were slightly ajar and that tiny sliver of moonlight hit his cheek. It ran down to his jaw looking like a teardrop. He had the face of an angel.

'Too much!!' I dropped the two glasses of water on the floor. I couldn't control my own body!

'It's mind over matter! Come on!'

_...But then again he is in my mind..._

I can't control it anymore I can literally feel the hate coming over me. The change into that monster! I can't hurt Niwa, I can't! It'd be like injuring a dove, or a flower...

(((Oh!!!, but don't we step on flowers all the time, aren't they always in the way?!)))

>>No!!!! I won't let you hurt him!!>>

(((And how are you going to stop me!)))

>>Like I always do, ignore you and you'll go away like a little kid or a pest!>>

(((A pest!!???!!!???? Why-)))

Both of us stopped in the middle of the argument when he stirred. I looked up to see him. It was bright enough for me to see his face, it now had a real tear to replace the sliver of light. it ran down his face like a shadow, a gruesome finger touching his innocent face. Like...his... I can still fight it but barely. He pushed me to the limit when after a light sniffle, he called out for me.

"Satoshi-kun?" he whispered, " Are you there?"

'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' It's too late!!!!!'

(((Mwahahahahahahahaahahhahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!)))

**Daisuke POV**

I can see someone, or something in the corner. It's a perosn, I think...but I don't think it's Satoshi. They move forward slowly coming out from the shadowy corner, out from the darkness. Then I hear that chilling voice.

"sWeEt DrEaMs LiTtLe OnE..."

I'm too tired to really respond, butsomethingfeels wrong. I know that's not Satoshi so why am I laying back down? My body isn't listening to me! I can't move, I know it's not Satoshi, I know it!! My head and eyelids both feel like weights. My spine has an anchor connected to it, pulling me down. Deeper and deeper into the depths of the perilous sea.

:::Daisuke!!! Don't go to sleep!!!!!!:::

_I'm trying not to Dark, but I'm so tired...._

:::Think of Risa!! Come on Daisuke!!:::

_Ok..._

_:::Daisuke...:::_

_I'm thinking of her!!!_

:::Doing what?:::

_Sitting in the park._

:::No!!!! Something else!!!!:::

_Like what??_

::::Like we're gonna die if you don't change!!!!:::

_Dark!!!_

:::I don't know, in the shower, kissing you, something stronger than that, something rated R, Dai-chan, R!!! Classroom remember think!!!!:::

I'm just starting to get a nasty image, but I can't breathe. The image goes foggy, and my brain clouds. I can't catch my breath, there's something on my neck...

.........That guy's strangling me, that's his big nasty hands on me!!! That's definately not Satoshi. He wouldn't hurt me...would he? Lately he's been fine, it's just today he's been acting all weird. I've never seen him like this! Maybe I don't really know Satoshi...Maybe it's all a show, an image, a false one.

Suddenly he drops me and when I hit the floor my head pounds from the impact. Air rushes in to fill my desperate lungs, I can't get enough. It's never felt so good, to breathe. My visions clearing...to see. My attacker stumbles backwards, like he's fighting some inner demons. or someone I can't see. The next thing I do see though is a blur flying towards me then it goes black....

The next time I open my eyes. It's still dark out, or am I blind. I peer around the room and see the curtains glowing from behind, there's my answer. It go open them and the sun's shining. I look around the room Satoshi's not there and neither is my attacker. Taking one more quick glance I notice a piece of paper on the table. Going over to read it, it's a note. A note from Satoshi....it says....

**_Niwa, _**

_**I went to the store to get some eggs and milk. When I saw your cute little angelic face while you were sleeping I couldn't wake you. But I'll be back soon.**_

_**-tata,  
Satoshi**_

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I read the note. It was unbelievable, Satoshi called me angelic...even more he called me cute! This is just crazy! He's really out of it!

...or is he?

'Must stop!!!!!!! Change topic now!!!!'

I glance around the room, there's nothing there that I didn't see last night. So I decide to explore to clear my head a little. I see an open doorway and decide to start there. It's apparently the kitchen...the occupied kitchen. There's a guy standing there, he has long blonde hair and doesn't turn around when I enter. He's wearing a huge apron and is busy cutting up something. I couldn't see.

"dO yOu HaVe ThE eGgS aNd MiLk?" he asked.

That voice...it was...it was....so eerie so familiar....it's-...I know the guy from last night! Oh no!!! I gotta leave before he turns around!!!

Too late as soon as he started to repeat the question he whipped around. When he saw it was me he screamed and threw the knife in his hand at me. In my fear I panicked and froze. Just like the knife did over my heart.

I screamed too and my body lunged up violently. I sat in darkness, whimpering and drenched in sweat. I turned around and saw a tiny sliver of light. Through the window it came from I could also see a slice of the pale moon. It had stopped raining, but now I wasn't sure if it ever had. I looked down at my hands, where I was, if I was even alive?

Looking back at the window, i could see a few clouds around the moon, but the sky was clear. About as clear as my brain is...Because my brain, like the moon is clouded over. I turned to look at the chair. Satoshi was still sound asleep. I smiled, at least I hadn't waken my..."friend."

Taking a glance at the two glasses, next to Satoshi's, one half empty and one full. I sighed softly and laid back down to sleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

Preview for chapter 5

I don't wanna ruin it!!!!!!!!!! So no preview this time...

But that's mean...SO....

TOO BAD!!! lololololol nah just kidding!

look down...

_Daisuke opened his eyes when the sun's bright rays shone on his closed eyelids. His lashes fluttered open and when his vision cleared his breath froze in his lungs._

A.N: This story is stretching out, what if I get to like 30 chaps. like some stories!!??

Pulls out hair AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-review please!!! tell me if you like it still or if not what to change!

TAII


	5. Friendly gestures of proof

Prey  
_TAII_

First of all before I do anything I would like to thank all of my reviewers. This is the most I've ever had for a story, and even though it's not 100-200 or in the 100's its a lot to me and it's appreciated so much! So thank you and please stick with me to the end, there's one more chapter! Only one! hehehe finally! Not this one though the next. I also would like to apologize about the confusingness of the last chapter. I treied to make it confusing because that's how I feel when I have a nightmare like that it feels like I've woken up but it's just another dream, or rather nightmare. Please stick with me though only one more chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, just the computer I'm using, the index cards I wrote on, and the brain that made it up! enjoy! **_

Ok if anyone even bothers to still read this fic here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's just with school, sports, and all that other crap. I had to take some time off on updating. I know no excuses though, it gets really irritating when the story gets good and you go to the next chapter and there's this big ass (well not really) excuse a.k.a. author's note lol. So midterm's are over, but I'm still praying and I'm determined to finish this story! OK here we go! note this was supposed ot be two chapters but I combined them seeing as one was too short! enjoy XD

**Warning:**

**future yaoi**

**boy x boy**

leave now if no likey...

Summary: Daisuke is being hunted by Satoshi in an effort to stop Dark, but now he's being hunted in a different way. But by who? and why? Come on now if you don't know who it is by now... XD

**read to find out...review too!**

_Daisuke to Dark_

_:Dark to Daisuke:_

**Satoshi to Krad**

(((Krad to Satoshi)))

'monologue'

"dialogue"

**Chapter 5**

**3rd Person Omniscient P.O.V**

**(English! Hope I passed that first essay was...hah! A f-ing joke)**

**Excuse my language... Ok here we go!**

Daisuke laid sleeping peacfeully on the sofa, or trying to. Turning over slightly he murmured softly in his sleep, or attempt at.

_Dark! Leave me alone!_

_:Dai-chan I wish I could, but a little problem:_

_What!_

:_Daisuke:_

_I'm sorry but what kind of dream was that?_

_:Who said it was a dream:_

_Huh? That's not funny Dark, I suggest you go back to sleep because obviously you need it more than I do!_

Daisuke yawned, then proceeded to attempt to go back to his previous state, hoping that Dark had taken his advice. If he didn't oh well, but he wasn't going to keep Daisuke up forever.

But...

Neither Daisuke or Dark, if he listened, slept long. The rising sun was soon too high and it hit Daisuke's nose. The heat was tickling his features, while the light illuminated his already glowing skin. The sun was soon off his cute little nose and moving across the room. It hit one of the two glasses on the table and the light immediately diffracted. One of the rays hit Daisuke, who was forced to open his eyes when the sun's bright rays shone on his closed eyelids. His lashes fluttered open and when his vision cleared his breath froze in his lungs.

_Dark what's this guy doing here!_

_:I told you it wasn't a dream Dai-chan:_

The figure standing in front of Daisuke, was most definitely not an illusion. The evil grimace, or maybe...just maybe Daisuke kept telling himself, smile...was the kind one would only find in a nightmare.

_:Or in Satoshi's house:_

_What about the apron? And the cake?_

_:No Dai-chan, just him:_

_Dark..._

_:Yeah:_

_Am I, are we gonna die?_

Don't ask stuff like that Dai-chan! Are you doubting me?

" aRe We ScArEd YeT?" the taller blonde mocked.

Daisuke tried his best to look brave, but the deathly look in the other's eyes wasn't helping him. And Dark's reassurrance wasn't too reassuring.

"O-Of course not" he stammered out.

"Really...is that right"

"Y-yup"

The sinister laugh that came next was not helping at all. It was scratchy and the walls echoing it only enhanced it, so it seemed as if there were ten of him surrounding the smaller boy and his "reassuringly ready" thief. Just the thought sent chills down Daisuke's back.

_:Dai-chan, let me take over:_

_Gladly!_

The blonde stood watching while the boy sat unresponsive on the sofa.

(((((Look Satoshi, the boy plots against us!)))))

**Against you, you mean!**

(((((I assure you my pet, us...If you care to see that there's no us I can surely and gladly prove you wrong)))))

**Leave Niwa-kun out of this!**

(((((But my pet-))))

**/Enough! I told you before and I tell you again, we are not the same, you are not a part of me now go!**

(((This gets tiring after a while, these games you play...)))

**What games? I'm serious, get out stop poisioning me with your lies, with your lov...with your existence!**

(((That hurts...)))

The scene in the room was truly one to behold, but from afar. The air was filled with the tension of four beings, the hate from two and two teens stood struggling with a seeming inner conflict. Suddenly Daisuke changed into Dark and Krad changed into Satoshi.

The two stared at each other for a minute before realising what had happened. The thief spoke first.

"So we meet again" he mocked.

"I'm not here to talk to you, bring out Niwa-kun."

"Oh, I know you're not here to talk to me, only to kill Dai-chan which will kill us both"

"Listen, Dark...I'm not in the mood. Bring him out now"

_Dark? He's my friend...I think, I trust him and if anything happens you're right here!_

_:...Fine...five seconds:_

Dak reluctantly changed back into the smaller boy.

'If anything happens I WILL be right here!'

This time there was no evil intentions, no thoughts of fleeing. Just of the moment, that they could stand there facing one another without having to argue within. That they could just be friends and support each other for a moment even if it was with just a certain shimmer in your eye or a tiny smile. Without words this is how the two stood for a moment. Then Daisuke decided to speak.

"Satoshi-kun? Do you think that" he started to say but was suddenly interrupted by the dismissing glance that the taller boy had sent before looking away.

"Satoshi-kun" he questioned. The other boy slowly turned to look at him with hauntingly empty eyes.

"Leave now Niwa-kun..."

"But"

"Now!" the other boy growled.

Daisuke was slightly discouraged at the actions from his classmate. Weren't they on the same level now? Weren't they friends? However his feelings didn't show as he smiled slightly and turned to leave.

**Satoshi POV **

It broke my heart watching him go. I literally felt it rip in half at his sad smile. His attempt to stay strong had no affect on me, I knew he was hurt. His eyes had shown it. Half of my heart went with him at that moment, whether he knew it or not. I was afraid of what he would say and how much I would be able to hold Krad in, and how much longer. With Niwa-kun in my house, constantly around me, he had no idea how much danger he was in. Just the sight of him waking up with his hair that disshevled surrounding his cute little face. The sweet aroma that surrounded him, and that natural tranquility that he had with everything around him. He paused at the door.

**Daisuke POV**

Standing there in front of the door, I didn't know what to think. Not only had I been allowed to see within him for even but a minute but just as soon, I was forced back out. A tear slid down my cheek, but I ignored it not wanting Satoshi to see me crying. I walked out the door, only once I had closed it the tear fell off my chin and with it fell my heart. It bounced slightly with hope when it landed. I had hoped he would come after me or say something, but he didn't he just locked the door; Shattering my heart into a thousand pieces.

I looked up into the sky, it was now a orangish color. No longer the bright cheery yellow that it was just moments earlier. I didn't realise that I, no we had been at his house for so long. The sun was now setting and I rushed home awaiting my next theft. I had missed it yesterday, I wonder how that got pulled off...

The rest of the way home wasa just more of me gliding and not thinking until Dark took over. He was still in my form so it didn't cause too much suspicion. When I walked in the door there was no traps, no secret passageways, nothing. In a way it felt empty, like me. I had been so used to it that to come home with no traps was weird. When I entered the kitchen I saw a note on the fridge, it was to my mother. It read:

**_I went out to find Daisuke, if he returns home tonight and without that statue, he's in trouble. But if he doesn't return at all that's even worse. Dark's with him, but With(Wiz?) isn't. Dark can handle himself and Daisuke can too they're even better together. But if he comes home have him stay here until I return. There was no news of Dark being captured or of a small boy either, no tale to be told. So Dark didn't show but the item was missing..._**

Just in case my grandfather returned while I was still here I went to my room to relax. While I moved to lay down on the bed I noticed a small slip of paper. It was laying on my pillow, it was addressed to me from my mother. It read:

**_Ok, Daisuke I went out to find your grandfather. If you return just stay here, but if it gets too late then go to bed we'll return, but stay here. Stay here so we know where you are, ok. And for the record you didn't let us down by not coming home or not showing up to the museum. Just stay here so we don't lose you again! Ok lots of love!_**

_** Mom**_

I felt bad because they were all out looking for me. I went into the kitchen there was a piece of paper half written. it was about an artifact. Another Hiwatari piece, maybe?

_Dark, is this the next theft?_

_:Yeah, we can't let your family down you know, or the legacy. They can't keep covering for us you know:_

_Dark, they didn't take the painting!_

_:What makes you say that, well then who else did:_

_Weren't you paying attention when I read their notes, they don't know who did either!_

_:Ummm...a little Dai-chan, but that's what you're for:_

_Dark!_

_:Let's just go Dai-chan, it's scheduled for eleven it's ten thirty now:_

**15 Minutes later sneaking up the back way**

_You know Dark we come in the same way everytime we arrive and they still don't get it!_

_:Do you really think, the Hiwatari boy is that stupid Dai-chan:_

_What do you mean Dark?_

_:Exactly what I just said, what's the point of being a predator if there's no chase. He knows, Daisuke, trust me, he wouldn't be a Hiwatari if he didn't.:_

_Dark?..._

_:Yeah:_

_Do you think Satoshi will be here tonight?_

_:He might show up just in case.:_

_That's not good, I don't think I could face that spooky guy again?_

_:Who Krad? He's just a bunch of talk and muscle:_

_You didn't act like that when he was glaring at me, you tried to act like you were sleep I didn't forget that!_

Dai-chan...LISTEN!

_What!_

No seriously listen to that noise

Dark had scared me when he did that. I turned to peek in the doorway, there was a soft scraping noise on the other side of it, I didn't dare open it any further. It was only slightly ajar, a teeny crack, like at Satoshi's house. However, the light didn't leave a sliver of silver like at his place. This one left gruesome figures, like contortionists in a demon circus. They bent this way and that and when I hit the door slightly when the tapping stopped and suddenly started. They all disappeared, and the wall looked as if it had never been poisoned by their touch.

I wanted to know so badly, what that sound was so I opened the door just enough so I could squeeze through. After slipping through silently I followed it, becoming one of the shadows myself. Like a chamelion in the dark, would it turn black or just appear to as I did?

I came around the corner and there sitting on the balcony part ( It looked like a balcony or a rooftop to me) was the source of all my problems, including the noise. Satoshi was sitting, he looked so peaceful, so perfect. I didn't even think before I whispered.

"Like Adonis..."

He stirred slightly and I froze thinking he had heard me, but he was shiverring from the small breeze that had just blown. The small zephyr lifted up the edge of his jacket and dropped it just as sudden;y, the zipper making a clacking noise and the noise that I was hearing. So the only person who had heard me was Dark, and he was sure to comment.

_:He's that perfect Dai-chan:_

_Huh?_

_:Ohh, I see:_

_See what?_

_:Him looking at you:_

_Huh?_

I turned to look at my "friend", and sure enough his gaze was set upon me. The moonlight gave him an eerie sort of glow. He didn't look angelic radiated by the light, it gave off the effect that he was something special and in my eyes he was. He was probably the closest thing I had to a true friend. But even that didn't last because just as soon as he accepted it, he pushed me away.

Just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes. Tears that in this darkness on my side he couldn't see. The shadows made sure of that. He stood up and the wind caused each little teeny hair on his head to shuffle around in different directions. Just as soon as it had came it left, leaving his hair neat again. As if it had never came.

'I wonder if that's how he thinks of our friendship?'

"Niwa-kun, come into the light." he commanded. I froze, wondering what this could mean, was it a trap or not?

My body, as if his gaze put me under some sort of spell, began to move. Before I even knew it I was in front of him looking up into his face, searching for the eyes behind his glasses. I shuffle under his scrutiny and his brows burrow up with some emotion.

"Satoshi?" I ask, "What's wrong?"

He looks unsure for a moment then replies, "Have you been crying?"

The question threw me off, did he care? Has he always, that won't be the first time he's shown some corncern for me when in times of need. He looked unaffected for a moment, then proceeded with the questions again.

"Is it one of the Harada twins again?"

I smiled at his question.

_:It usually was one of them wasn't it:_

_Shutup Dark!_

_:Well it was:_

"No" I simply replied. I saw hesitation in his eyes before he asked the next one.

"Is it me"

I froze, if I said this wrong it could upset him, would he want me to lie?

"...Yes." I muttered

"Why"

"Because you push me away and I only want to be your friend!" he hesitated befoer reponding.

"Don't you understand, Daisuke, I can't keep fighting Krad and I don't want you to get hurt"

I saw the pain in his eyes as he said this and instantly regretted even saying it. The wind blew softly again, caressing his cheek while the now clear moon illuminated all of his slim figure. I couldn't walk away and end his pain without knowing. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist in an embrace. He stiffened under my touch and pulled away slightly so he could see my face. He let one long finger tip my chin up so we had eye contact. He seemed to be struggling, but I had to know.

**Satoshi POV**

I don't know what possesed me to do what I did next, but I assure you it was not Krad. He was screaming at me the instant it even popped in my head. Well, he hadn't stopped since little Niwa hugged me. He had no idea what he was getting into, but I couldn't control it. I had to know.

I leaned in slowly, letting my heavy lids close. The instant our lips met, he melted in my arms. I couldn't control it, it's just that day after day of hiding these emotions and fighting Krad of because of them, I get tired. I had to have, if even, one second of heavenly bliss. He didn't pull away, I was the one to break the kiss.

His small mouth was swollen after the kiss. I couldn't keep fighting this.

"I need you in my life Daisuke, even if it means I have to destroy Dark in order to be with you..." A puzzled look came on his face.

"Satoshi? How can you do that without killing me"

"The same way I can release myself from Krad..." I hesitated before continuing. "I promise you this."

His little face was still frowned up in confusion, but he will soon enough understand.

**Daisuke POV**

I couldn't bear to think of life without Satoshi, but life without Dark was just as bad. He had become a part of my life, constantly picking on me and being there. It would be hard to let him go, but will I forget his interference like the hairs forgot the wind or will it be lasting like the stray hair, that was still slightly askew in his perfect hair. The one that left me with a teeny sliver of hope that I existed in Satoshi's life. That was also my motivation for the friendly hug. I had all the hope I needed, what I needed was luck.

End of chapter 5

Preview:

A happy ending coming up, ok it's the last chapter! I won't hurt Dark! hehehehe


	6. Love and a Sacrifice

PREY

This is all I have to say...

Final Chapter! Finally yeah!

Hahah! Whew!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DNAngel as you can probably tell because I'm writing fanfics!

**Warning:**

**boy x boy**

**no lemon its shonen-ai sorry folks...**

**im too shy for that stuff heheheh and plus they're too young!**

leave now if no likey...

Summary: Daisuke is being hunted by Satoshi in an effort to stop Dark, but now he's being hunted in a different way. But by who? and why? Come on now if you don't know who it is by now... XD

**read...review too! **

**notes**

_Daisuke to Dark_

Dark to Daisuke

Satoshi to Krad

(((Krad to Satoshi)))

'monologue'

"dialogue"

**Dream**

Ok on with the fic!

**Chapter 6:**

**Good endings or a tragic grand finale**

**DAISUKE POV**

The Next Day

Satoshi didn't show up at school today, or maybe he was just avoiding me. He probably felt awkward about the whole situation now. I couldn't blame him, and in some ways I was glad he wasn't here. But I didn't have that strange feeling that someone was watching me. I felt free, but I didn't feel safe; I didn't have that reassurance that, that someone was there watching me. That someone was Satoshi.

I wasn't the only who noticed his disappearance, obviously. The teacher noticed and clearly noted it every few minutes. All the girls that drooled over his "cuteness" were talking about it too. They also mentioned Dark, this caught Dark's attention. He now seemed to notice that his hunter wasn't here.

_: Dai-chan, your friends not here:_

_:Whoa that's a suprise, you better take advantage of that! hehehe:_

_Shutup Dark!_

_:Hey, don't yell at me because you're lonely today...:_

_I'm trying to concentrate!_

_:Sure...that's why you haven't wrote down anything except- :_

Dark was right though, I had one free day of being "stalked" and I couldn't even focus. I didn't know how to act, it was weird, but it was like my whole pattern was thrown off. that was a key point and it kept me from doing stupid things, but they always seemed to happen especially when I was with Takeshi.

End of the Day

Since he wasn't here the teacher wanted someone to take him his work. Of course all the girls jumped at this chance. but no, she just looked around the room until her eyes landed on me. Her face lit up.

"Daisuke, you've been good today," she said, "Why don't you take Satoshi his work?"

All the girls including Risa glared daggers at me. Hey! I didn't want to be hated because of this, but I also didn't want to see Satoshi right now. Part of me did, but I got nervous just thinking about it, and that blonde guy...Ugh he just gives me the creeps!

"What do you say Daisuke?" she questioned.

_:Of course! I'd love to see my LOVER boy right now:_

"Umm...no that's ok."

_:Okay, what is his assignment? I'll take it right now:_

_Shutup Dark!_

_:Hehehe of course hehehe:_

(TAII: Hehehe is a girly giggle it's not hahaha that's a laugh) - just ignore that

"Ok, so I take that as a yes, his assignment is-"

_:Hehehehe:_

"Shutup Dark!"

Everyone in the class looked at me as if I was crazy. Thank goodness Satoshi wasn't here to hear me say that. But all that doesn't matter now because he knows who I am...

I quickly attempted to think of something to explain that, note attempted!

"Umm...What I mean is it's dark outside and uh..." I felt Dark taking over, but I wasn't changing.

"...And uh, I'll have to leave now if I'm going to get home before it's dark out because Satoshi has to go catch Dark tonight..so uh..."

Her face lit up again as she began to praise Dark. I, well, he just smiled and let it all go to his head. And on the way out he made sure to wink at all the little ladies who were now pouting. He, well, we recieved a lot of hostile glares and vengeance threats that the girls won't forget.

'Evil, Evil, Evil Dark!' I chanted in my head.

Satoshi's Place

**Satoshi POV**

(((Stupid Stupid Stupid)))

I couldn't just rest, he wouldn't shutup and let me. As in he, it's the only he who gets on my nerves.

(((How could you do that? Fraternizing with the enemy!)))

It wasn't fraternizing, it was conversing, being together as friends...

(((Friends! Friends! Friends don't KISS each other like that!)))

They do when they feel something more than friendship

(((Why do you torture me so? You know how I feel, why don't you accept that?)))

The same reason you don't accept how I feel...

(((About me, denial...about him, it's taboo)))

And why is that?

(((Because I said so!)))

Goodnight Krad, and shutup so I can sleep!

(((We're not done talking and conversing as friends)))

Because we aren't friends, friends listen to each other and accept their feelings, they may not understand or agree, but they accept them and that they can't do do anything about it if they don't approve

(((...Goodnight Satoshi...)))

Goodnight Krad

I laid back down on the fluffly pillows. They were my only comfort at that time. I didn't go to school today so I couldn't see Niwa right now. I had to think and at school, around him, was the last place that I could think in peace.

My eyes start to close once more as I slip further into darkness. That was the other reason that I didn't go. the lack of sleep because of "thinking" all last night...

Ten minutes later

**Daisuke POV**

I walk slowly up onto the porch. To think I had stood here so many times before and it was just yesterday that I was leaving here. Or rather, being shunned and kicked out. It took all the courage I had to even set foot on the steps. It took the rest of my will to get up to the door, and and all my strength to knock.

I tapped twice on the door. no answer so I tried again, this time three times. Still, no answer not even a shuffle inside.

"Oh well, he's not home I'll just leave it in the mailbox..."

_:Oh no you won't, knock harder!:_

_Shutup Dark, I'm just gonna leave it in the mailbox_

_:Oh yeah, you know that boy has ears like a cat, he hears everything except your little chicken scratches, now try it again he's home and you know it and if he's not then somethings wrong::_

_Oh really?_

_:Yes, really now knock again:_

As much as I just wanted to hop up and I run, I couldn't. I knew he was right and this time I knocked a little harder and the door eased open.

_:Not that hard Dai-chan! Sheesh! Tear his whole door down, why don't you:_

_Shutup Dark, I didn't knock that hard, it wasn't...it wasn't locked...or even closed..._

_:That's not good:_

_We should check it out just to see if he's okay..._

_:Good idea! And while we're at it we should write our own wills too and buy matching envelopes. Are you crazy! He didn't come to school today because he couldn't fight Krad!_

_But you said-_

_:I wasn't thinking, for a while I forgot he was a Hiwatari, and the one after us!:_

_You didn't forget, you were the one who said to check on him so I'm going to!..._

_:...My legacy goes to Risa's son, my...:_

_Shut it Dark!_

I suddenly felt like all the Krad's in the world couldn't stop me right then. I had the heart of a warrior, or just-

_:A boy in love with his hunter...::_

_Oh? What's with the jokes again?_

_:It got you in the house didn't it?hehehe:_

_Ugh!_

Dark just kept giggling while I went to look for Satoshi, or at least any signs that he had been there this morning. I walked past the table that had held the two glasses during the previous night. The table was now bare, it was empty like my mind. The only thought that went through was 'find Satoshi' and the only one that came out was 'not in this room.'

I came up to a door at the end of the back hallway. Maybe this was is his room, who knows? I hesitated before opening the door. I took a deep breathe and thrust it open...

When the door was open, I realized that I had also closed my eyes. WhenI opened them the sight allowed me to let out the breath that I was holding. He was here, laying on the bed. Half-dressed, but alive and breathing.

I tiptoed across the room to his bed. His breathing was somewhat shallow and rugged, like he was having a nightmare. He starts to toss and turn, with the occasional groan or mutter.I reached out a hand to his sweaty brow.

**Satoshi POV**

**Daisuke stood in front of me, trembling clearly from fear and the wind that was steadily picking up. The look in his eyes said he clearly didn't trust me. I didn't blame him, but I was changed, there was no more Krad, no more Dark, just us. if he didn't trust me now, how did he ever then?**

**"Back up!" he cried out.**

**"Niwa, just listen to me!" I took another step forward and he stepped backwards once more. He seemed to lose his footing for a moment then he staggered and slipped. He went sprawling backwards over the building top and I was helpless. I reached to him, but I knew I was too far to help him. Still, I tried to save him.**

**I leapt forward and just brushed against his hand one more time. His eyes were huge as he stared into mine. huge and haunted, this Daisuke scared me. He just stared into my eyes as he dropped steadily faster. I stared in horror, not breaking contact, even when I wasn't sure if I was even looking at his eyes anymore. Then I heard the sickening thud. I screamed in agony, for him, for me, and my stupidity.**

**I nearly fall off the bed when I jump up. My breath is short and I can't seem to catch it. There's not enough air coming into my now lacking lungs. Had I been holding my breath?**

(((You fool, you see how he torments you! Casting spells on you while you're sleep! He dares enter here again!)))

Wh-wh-what?

(((He's here, breathe!)))

I looked up into a hazy rainbow until I put my glasses on. My vision cleared and there he stood. I saw one of his hands reach out for me and it rested on my back. He began to move it in small circles with an occasional pat every now and again.

"Breathe Satoshi, calm down and focus on deep breaths." his sweet voice murmured.

I could hear Krad growling about something, but I ignored him. This was my state of euphoria, total bliss and I was hyperventilating. How stupid is that!

**Daisuke POV**

_:Look at him!:_

_I know..._

It seemed like my attempts at soothing him were in vain, but still I continued. Just an excuse to touch and be close to him. I continued muttered sooting messages and supportive pats on his back. He seemed to calm down a little bit and in a few minutes he was better. A little shaken up, but a lot better.

The next time he was out of breathe was for a completely new reason. He leaned forward and I knew what this meant. The instant his lips touched mine and I could feel his sweaty skin against mine I felt that shock. That little explosion that went off in my body everytime that he so much as looked at me. It was the third time he had kissed me, but because of my clumsiness it might as well had been the first.

He pulled away and stared deep into my eyes. There was a sadness, a sort of lonliness in his eyes. A longing...

"Lay down with me, " he whisperred.

I studied him for a moment wondering if this was a trick, but he seemed sincere. So I consented and soon found myself snuggled up in his arms.

**Satoshi POV**

(((My love...)))

Thank you...

(((...It pains me to say this...)))

Then don't...

(((Will you miss me, just tell me that, will you forget me like the beauty of yesterday's sunrise until you watch it again?)))

I'll miss the company...

(((Will you miss me?)))

I'll miss the thrill...

(((Me?)))

The hunt...

(((Me!)))

...The hunt, it was only fun then now it's serious, it's about hearts, love and trust. It's no longer a game of cat and mouse...

(((...Goodbye)))

Good times...

'I wonder how he'll take it...'

**Daisuke POV**

I feel like a part of me is drifting. Is this what happens when you fall in love, you seriously give a part of you away?

_:Only sometimes Dai-chan...:_

A tear slides down Satoshi's face. I feel it hit my hair and turn around to see it, just as he turns away from me. An emotion is etched across his face. I just stare at him, wondering what could possibly be the matter.

_Dark?_

_:...Yeah:_

_When another loved one is introduced you don't have to kick all others out, I know that, I knew that for years, so why do I feel different? Like a part of me is leaving..._

_:Don't forget me...Daisuke...:_

_Dark? Didn't you hear me?_

_:Yeah..I heard you, did you hear me?:_

_Yeah, I just told you I wouldn't!_

_:Good, continue cuddling, I'll leave you alone now okay?:_

_Ok, bye Dark_

_:Goodbye...:_

I looked up to see Satoshi looking at me weirdly. He seemed so sad, maybe he felt it to. Then it hits me like a slap in the face. He finally did it! He captured Dark, that's what this was and he felt guilty about it! My jaw dropped in horror.

**Satoshi POV**

"Satoshi?" he whimpered, "What did you do?" I knew this was coming, please let him take this well!

"Only what your heart allowed me to..." I retorted

"No!" he cried, leaping from my arms, "No more games, what happened to Dark?" I couldn't respond to that I honestly didn't know and I'm sure my answer showed that. Because I had none, I just looked away from him. Praying for his forgiveness, hoping for his mercy, and wishing for shame and guilt to stop torturing me.

"Will there even be a Dark anymore?" he whisperred.

"Will there be a Krad anymore?" I inquired and the small smile he gave me right then showed that he understood.

"I thought that I had to get the person I loved to love me back and pregnant..." he muttered

"Well seeing as that's not going to happen, maybe there's special rules..." I retorted

"Only for a special person." he smiled then leaned into my arms once more.

'Thank you!'

A small ray of sunlight hit the bed, it was a little triangle of light. To me it represented the love triangles we had to get through to get here.

**Daisuke POV**

There was a little patch of light on the bed. To me it represented hope, a hope for a new future. A bright new one, without my best friend, but I had gained a new one and a true love all in a week. Satoshi can never replace Dark, nobody can. there will always be a special little place for him, my other in my heart.

I looked back at Satoshi, he was wiping his glasses off. He put them back on his face and looked over at me. I smiled at him, sweetly, letting him know that I didn't blame him, he probably felt guilty. He leaned over and kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled from the contact. Then he spoke.

"You're so cute when you giggle." Of course that made me giggle and even more this time with a blush.

"And even cuter when you're blushing..." he leaned in and his lips met mine. For a second we just stayed like that, anticipating the explosion that would come. It always did, even after the fourth time, and the fifth. It always did...

**End of Chapter 6**

Ok folks tell me what you thought! And for those of you who want to know what happened to Dark and Krad, I have a gift for you. I'm making a little short epilogue and it should be up in no time. So review and tell me what you think, while you _eagerly_ await the epilogue.

Preview: ( Years later at the mall )

**read...review too! please its the last chapter tell me what you liked and how you think it went from the beginning to the end! wish me luck for future fanfics too!**

**TAII**


	7. Epilogue

Prey Complete

**TAII**

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

_**The Epilogue**_

**3rd Person Omniscient POV**

9 years later...

Daisuke and Satoshi were in the store, when two young women ran by. They looked extremely familiar and similar, but Daisuke didn't say anything to his lover. They were picking out a Mother's Day present for Daisuke's mother. It was hard on them, but they eventually learned to accept the fact that the two boys were together. Along with the fact that Dark was not here and would not be returning.

They left the clothing section and went into the jewelry case in the middle. There was a small child, probably no more than four standing there. He had dark hair, the color was hard to describe except to say that it was dark was easiest. He was lean and his eyes held a deep gleaming as he stared at the jewels. Daisuke didn't see the shild, he had went on the other side, only Satoshi saw the small boy.

A woman ran up and yanked the boy up by the back of his shirt.

"Didn't I say to stand there next to me!" she hollered at the grinning boy. People in the store turned to look at the 'half crazy' woman. Or probably all crazy.

'Stress, is this what it does to young mothers?' he pondered.

Another yell snapped him back into reality, he saw a very similar woman to the one still yelling at the dark-haired boy in front of him. He whipped around and in the process made eye contact with his lover. He saw the other boy smile before turning to look at the disturbing duo that was now entering.

This pair consisted of another young mother, but her child was the opposite of the other. He had a sort of angelic air about him. He was like a little saint until he started screaming. Daisuke inched his way over to Satoshi, without looking away from the two. He didn't want to miss any action.

"I hate you don't touch me!" he cried out. People in the store shook their heads at the little boy and his mother. Him for the very rude uncalled for statement and her for the lack of discipline. Satoshi could clearly see the stern look in her eyes as she put on a phony smile and in stressed and gritted syllables muttered out.

"Now sweetheart, you don't feel that way! You love mommy, now say it!" she finished.

However, he knew she really meant, "Wait until we get home you ungrateful-" He just stared at her, then his eyes diverted to the other toddler. The look in his eyes was even more crazed than that in the other mother's.

"Of course I don't hate you mommy, " he said, " I hate him, I just don't like you!"

Then he charged at the other toddler. Daisuke chose this exact moment to step to the side of Satoshi instead of just stopping in front of him. The small anything-but-angelic child ran into his leg. He flew back a couple inches, hopped to his feet and looked up at Daisuke. The look in his eyes was pure hatred.

The dark haired child giggled and inched closer, escaping the clutches of his now crazed/infuriated mother. The other toddler opened his mouth to say something, probably rude to Daisuke, but a blonde lock of hair fell into his eyes. He snatched it away and was about to say something when the other grownup next to the brunette caught his eyes. He turned to Satoshi and his face fell. He looked innocent, but there was a longing in his eyes that made Satoshi uneasy.

"Stop staring at me like that, go apologize to your mother...or something!" the elder man snapped. Daisuke's jaw dropped with the tone that his partner had taken with the small boy. He smiled at the boy and recieved a glare in return, wiping his peace act off his face. The boy turned to his mother and uttered a quick apology, along the lines of 'stupid something made him mad.'

The other little boy had crawled between the two adults and was now pulling on Daisuke's leg.

"What's your name?" he asked. Daisuke smiled down at the little friendly guy. He had no idea that this one was trouble too, he didn't see the gleam in his eyes like Satoshi had.

"Daisuke." he replied. Both of the young women looked up at him in suprise. The one that had snatched up the blonde spoke first.

"Daisuke?" she asked, " Daisuke Niwa?" Both Satoshi and Daisuke looked at her in suprise then Satoshi turned to Daisuke and muttered the Harada twins. A smile lit up on his face, and they started to talk. Pretty soon, it was getting late so both groups decided to call it day, they exchanged numbers and went their own ways.

On the way out Daisuke turned to Satoshi, "Did you hear Risa mention her son being a little thief-" he was interrupted by the other males groan.

"And I saw him to, he was staring at those jewels like he was in love..." Daisuke giggled.

"Yeah? Well the other one stared atyou like he was in love!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes and muttered, " Don't remind me!" the other boy just laughed.

"Hey Satoshi, " he questioned.

"Don't say it Daisuke. "

"Say what?" he cried out in defense, " You didn't even let me speak!"

The other boy raise an eyebrow at this before retorting, "I knew exactly what you were going to say..."

"About what?"

"Those little toddlers and their resemblances..."

"Satoshi, " Daisuke giggled, " They did not look anything alike?" the other boy growled at this.

"You know what I mean!" he cried out. This just earning more giggles from his partner.

"What now?" he snapped.

"You think you know me so well!" the brunette teased.

"Because I do, " the taller boy smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You haven't done that since we wereabout 14!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well after seing that, and knowing that anything's possible, I now feel fourteen and can do anything I feel like doing!" he cried out. The other boy just laughed and the two walked out to the car hand in hand. Content with each other and knowing that, that other, other was fine too.

**_El fin de el fin_**

* * *

lolim so stupid! but ok folks that was the epilogue and tell me if you liked it or not ok? review and wish me luck on future fics!


End file.
